pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Sharpedo
|backcolor= |name='Sharpedo' |jname=(サメハダー Samehader) |image=Sharpedo.png |ndex=319 |evofrom=Carvanha |evointo=None |gen=Generation III |pronun= shar-PII-doh |hp=70 |atk=120 |def=40 |satk=95 |sdef=40 |spd=95 |total=460 |species=Brutal Pokémon |type= / |height=5' 11" |weight=195.8 lbs. |ability=Rough Skin Speed Boost (Dream World) |color='Blue' |gender=50% ♀/ 50% ♂ }} Sharpedo (Japanese: サメハダー Samehader) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation III. It makes a cameo appearance Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time/Darkness, where Sharpedo Bluff looks like Sharpedo's Face. Dugtrio often goes there to speak to the "Vast Sea". In Unova, it is used by the Elite Four member Grimsley as part of his rematch team and is also used by Elite Four Sidney in Hoenn. Evolution Sharpedo is the evolved form of Carvanha. Carvanha evolves into Sharpedo once level 30 is reached. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon = Sharpedo |rubysapphire = Routes 103, 118, 122, 124-127, 129-134, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town (Super Rod) |rsrarity = Common |emerald = Routes 103, 118, 122, 124-127, 129-134, Mossdeep City, Pacifidlog Town (Super Rod) |erarity = Common |fireredleafgreen = Trade |frlgrarity = None |diamondpearl = Route 213, Route 222 |dprarity = Rare |platinum = Evolve Carvanha |ptrarity = None |heartgoldsoulsilver = Evolve Carvanha |hgssrarity = None |blackwhite = Village Bridge |bwrarity = Rare }} Pokedex Entries | name=Sharpedo| ruby=Nicknamed "the bully of the sea," Sharpedo is widely feared. Its cruel fangs grow back immediately if they snap off. Just one of these Pokémon can thoroughly tear apart a supertanker.| sapphire=Sharpedo can swim at speeds of up to 75 mph by jetting seawater out of its backside. This Pokémon's drawback is its inability to swim long distances.| emerald=The vicious and sly gangster of the sea. Its skin is specially textured to minimize drag in water. Its speed tops out at over 75 miles per hour.| firered=The ruffian of the seas, it has fangs that crunch through iron. It swims by jetting water from its rear.| leafgreen=The ruffian of the seas, it has fangs that crunch through iron. It swims by jetting water from its rear.| diamond=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."| pearl=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."| platinum=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."| heartgold=It can swim at speeds of 75 mph by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea. | soulsilver=It can swim at speeds of 75 mph by jetting seawater through its body. It is the bandit of the sea. | black=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."| white=Its fangs rip through sheet iron. It swims at 75 mph and is known as "The Bully of the Sea."| }} Sprites |rbysapspr = Sharpedo_RS.png |rbysapsprs = Sharpedo_RS_S.png |emeraldspr = Sharpedo E.gif |emeraldsprs = Sharpedo E S.gif |frlgspr = Sharpedo RS.png |frlgsprs = Sharpedo RS S.png |IIIback = Sharpedo Back III.png |IIIbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back III.png |dpspr = Sharpedo(DPP)Sprite.png |dpsprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |ptspr = Sharpedo(DPP)Sprite.png |ptsprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |hgssspr = Sharpedo(DPP)Sprite.png |hgsssprs = SharpedoShiny(DPP)Sprite.png |IVback = Sharpedo Back IV.png |IVbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Sharpedo BW.png |bwsprs = Sharpedo Shiny BW.png |Vback = Sharpedo Back V.png |Vbacks = Sharpedo Shiny Back V.png }} Origin Sharpedo's name diverts from "shark", an animal, and "torpedo", for its bomb-like shape and speed. Trivia *Sharpedo could not learn any Water type moves naturally in Generation III and only Aqua Jet in Generation IV. *Carvanha's star on its chest is now on Sharpedo's forehead. Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stage 1 Pokémon